


Ghosts One Shots

by ArtisticTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Shot, Come as Lube, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Ghost Sex, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticTrash/pseuds/ArtisticTrash
Summary: A bunch of one-shots about ghost sex.Yeah, I'm weird. I know that.Ongoing.





	1. Ghost Fucking - Non Consensual

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is about rape/non-con. You have been warned.

Since the time Amber moved into the new apartment, she felt like something was off. She really couldn’t place it though. At times she felt eyes watching her every move and at other times she thought she felt someone breathing on the back of her neck. It freaked her out so much that it was too uncomfortable to change or shower. When she did, she pushed herself through it. It wasn’t much help that she lived alone. She was a college kid and spent most of her time at her part-time job or at classes. At times when she had nothing to do, she preferred to stay with a friend.

By now her friend started to notice how often she came over. And Amber had to admit that it was kind of wasteful it was of renting an apartment and never staying there. She refused to tell her friend about the weird occurrences since she claims it would be a ghost. Amber refused to believe such nonexistent things. To spite the impossible dead-but-not-really creature she stayed the entirety of the next day at the apartment. That day she only had one morning class and the day off from work. After class was over, she went to her apartment. 

 

The first thing she noticed was that it was unnaturally cold.

To solve the chilled feeling, Amber raised the temperature of place to at least 75 degrees Fahrenheit. It took only a moment to dissolve the chill in the air. Given time to actually observe the apartment, it was quite dirty. Clothes were in random piles all over the rooms and the dishes had finally piled up in the kitchen over the days. Amber sighed and got to work after placing her book bag in her room.

She started by collecting all the dirty clothes and putting them in a basket near the washing machine and dryer before starting a load. After that, she made her bed and then went to the kitchen. She piled all the dishes and threw the trash away. Luckily for her, the apartment she was living at had a dishwasher and she put the dishes in while waiting afterward for the dishes to clean. A buzz went off from the dryer and Amber went to collect the clothes from the machine and switched the loads -- since there were only two in total. Then she went to the living room to hang and fold her clothes.

When all of the work was done, Amber realized she worked up a sweat. The temperature seemed to rise in the apartment and Amber thought that it was beyond weird. She was sure she put the temperature on 75 but it jumped to 85, maybe she pressed the button a few more times than she remembered. Dismissing it, she changed the temperature back down to 75 and left it at that. It was now late in the afternoon and Amber was unsure of what to do next.

To cure her boredom she picked up the TV remote that went along with her small TV to see what was on the cable. To her utter surprise and slight fear the first channel that was playing was some random cable porn. It was in the middle of an intense sex scene and Amber was too shocked to change it at first. The moans filled the room and snapping back to her senses, she changed the channel by pressing the numbers for the local news station and it was over, for now. The vivid images of the man and woman having sex left an imprint on her mind for that night.

She ignored it and blushed while pulling out her phone to check all her social media accounts. There wasn’t much activity and Amber got bored again. The news wasn’t offering her much either. The temperature had risen again and Amber was convinced that it was now broken. She’d have to go and talk to someone about tomorrow since it was too late into the night.

After getting herself a short meal for dinner, Amber changed into a black tank top and some colorful shorts and sat on her couch again waited for nothing in particular. Amber felt the slightest calls of sleep and decided to go to bed. Even though she wasn’t too sleepy, she figured she’d just force herself to sleep. It wasn’t uncommon for her to do so anyway.

On her way to her bed, she swore she felt hands pushing her down from behind. The force behind the push had her back onto the bed much quicker than she liked to be. In a frantic hurry, she climbed onto her bed and turned around to see who the culprit was. But no one was there. It was weird because someone definitely pushed her, so someone had to be here. They just had to be here, it was the only logical solution. She sat up and was about to leave the room and the apartment altogether when the hands were on her again.

They touched her shoulders and then pushed her back down on the bed again. By now Amber began to freak out as she tried to get back up. She wanted to be off of the bed and away but invisible hands were pushing her down hard against the mattress. The hands continued to apply pressure and the weight of someone’s body was on top of her. The invisible body had her legs pinned down and the hands started to roam and move away from her shoulders.

The hands left little touches here and there, almost gentle. Almost, one hand came to her flesh roughly by grabbing her left breast. The grip bruising and agonizingly painful. The hand holds her through her shirt and bra, gripping her breast in its large hand. Amber shivered and let out a small shriek. As Amber made desperate attempts for the invisible person to stop their assault, it only continued.

Amber found that her hands did little to no good at stopping her assault and they lay weak by her sides with the occasional twitch in pain and fear. The hand massaging her breast moved to the other one and she shrieked again and whimpered. Tears pricked at her eyes and the hand stopped its assault on her chest. The hand seemingly disappeared and the weight was lifted, but she could still feel its presence and knew that it wouldn’t stop there.

 

She watched helplessly as her legs were spread and left open for anyone, or anything, like a common whore. She then felt the shift of clothes and watched with wide eyes as her shorts were pulled down to her knees. Her shirt was also pulled up, fully exposing her bra and the clip in the back was undone to free one of the vulnerable parts of Amber’s body. Amber waited for her panties to be pulled off too, it didn’t come. But the hands came back. The touch was on the inside of her thighs and then crawling up to her clothed region.

 

The hands phased through the panties, not as they had done with her bra and shirt but instead. While one hand started to lightly trace her pussy with a cold invisible touch, another went to her ass and started to tease her hole there too. The hands went faster as they rubbed her virgin entrances, slowly beginning to press on.

The hand on the pussy entered first by just barely pressing a finger in and moving out again. Amber bit her lip and started to shake and whimper again. The hand on the ass stuck in a finger as well but didn’t go quick or smooth as the other, in contrast, it was going in and out at a faster rate which only resulted in pain and discomfort. While the hand going in and out of her tight hole, it kept the constant pace. The hand on her pussy seemed to be unable to restrain itself much longer and went deeper.

 

Out of loathing of herself, Amber’s pussy had already become wet and was upsettingly aroused by the treatment the hands were giving her. The ooze covering the invisible hands and panties around her. As the hand went deeper and faster, it added another finger before she was even adjusted. Then four were added and Amber went to scream but she pulled one of her own hands up to stop the scream from being heard by anyone. As she was being finger fucked in her tender pussy, the other hand thought it best to add another finger as well so the pain and humiliation went on.

To save herself from even more embarrassment, she got her other hand and uses them to muffle the noises she was making. Tears fell free and she couldn’t help but shake in a confused mixture of fear, pleasure, and pain. The hands stopped and moved away from her abused holes. And before Amber could be relieved, her panties were violently ripped off and something was shoved deep into her pussy.

Amber responded to the rough rape of her body in a guttural moan and scream. The weight of the body was back on top of her and it didn’t take long for Amber to guess that a penis -- a rather large one -- that was violating her previous virgin body. She breathed heavily in pain and fear as it now came to her that she was being raped by a ghost. The thrusts were strong and it made the bed creak from the weight and made the headboard hit the wall. From what Amber had heard she knew sex would hurt at first if you were a virgin like herself, but get better over time. Except nothing about this felt good. All of it was painful and it was agonizing and eating up any pleasure her traitorous body felt.

When Amber thought she could deal with the pace the ghost was setting it went faster and stronger still. It fucked her pussy raw and no doubt she was bleeding from the careless thrusts. It was too much and when it seemed to go faster than before it came inside her. Her clenched eyes opened wide and she started to sob into her hands. The sticky liquid staining her innocent body. Instead of stopping there, the dick went over to less the prepared hole and plunged itself inside too.

From there it continued to fuck her ass. With their cum and her blood as a lubricant, it still hurt. For her, the appendage was too big and it was going in way too deep. It hurt to be fucked -- raped -- in a place other than her pussy and she knew that she would never get used to it. Not after this, for sure. Her pained screams and cries continued into the night and the pace continued to pick up until it came in her other hole.

It now concerned Amber about the mysterious substance inside. It was deep inside of her pussy and ass, which only made the feeling much weirder and disgusting as it leaked out of her holes. Amber wondered if it really was cum. And if it was, could she get pregnant from something like this. Wasn’t stuff like ghosts and all, impossible? It seemed to be done with her since she didn’t feel anything else touch her that night.

She was too weak to stand or change. Even though everything was done and over with, she shivered and cried into her blankets that she borrowed into. The pain in her body was unreal and some time into the night, she must have fallen asleep. When she woke up, Amber pushed herself to get into the shower and then change. Her body still ached. Afterward, she went to her friend’s place and begged to stay with her so that she may never stay in the apartment again. Luckily her friend accepted her and Amber had all her possessions moved out, so the apartment was empty as it had been before.


	2. Ghost Fucking - Consensual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is somewhat consensual. I'm trying to open myself up to other things not related to my weird rape kink.

After Amber had moved out, another woman moved in. She wasn’t in college though. This woman was a dropout and needed a cheap place to stay that her minimum wage job could afford. She didn’t have many items or clothes, so the place seemed bigger than it should be. The woman, Joyce, had noticed that weird feeling Amber felt; that feeling of never being alone and constantly being under watch.

Joyce didn’t take the feeling as scary or terrifying but quite welcoming. Joyce had been alone for such a long time that the hidden presence of another person was very calming, to say the least. Since Joyce couldn’t afford a TV, she read books she had read over and over again. But she often smiled when she felt that presence near her. It was like another person was reading over her shoulder and enjoying the stories with her. Even doing the mundane tasks of cleaning and everyday life, it felt better with the unknown person.

Joyce was never a religious person, never devoting her life to one belief, but the presence was enough to make her believe in what it stood for. Any person should know; it was a ghost. But instead of that malevolent feeling that ghosts were supposed to give off, Joyce ignored it and continued to relish the thoughts of the calming ghost in her new apartment.

After a few months in her new place, she got rather comfortable. One late night she lies her bed, above the covers. She wasn’t sure what she was doing but she was bored and wanted some form of entertainment. Having grown bored of all of the familiar stories and without the spare change to buy more, she was with nothing else to do. Maybe she planned to sleep or daydream. Or maybe do something else instead.

While lying on her bed she felt that same presence again. Joyce smiled at the thought of the ghost in the room with her. As she could tell, the ghost got closer to her and the bed. Once it reached her, Joyce felt the little touches of hands on her arms and legs. It was possible since she was wearing nothing but shorts and a T-shirt. The hands made full-on contact as it had done many times before. The feeling was adding greatly to her oncoming pleasure.

Instead of freaking out as most others should, Joyce let out an excited moan. The ghost’s presence had always felt stronger and closer when she showered or changed so she took longer doing those tasks. Joyce had always tried to entice the ghost, despite how stupid it probably was. Maybe the ghost would actually do it this time. It had been so long since Joyce had been touched like this, let alone fucked. The last time she had sex was some time ago, so long she couldn’t even think of a time. She had been busy with a job and then moving that getting laid or gaining a steady boyfriend was farther down on the list of things to do.

The hands slipped under her shirt and took it off of her. Her breathing and heartbeat increased as here clothes were thrown off to the floor. Then the bra was next to go. Joyce let out a moan of ecstasy as she felt the hands massage her breast. The kneading feeling sent blood rushing to her face and regions down below. The rough handling succeeds in turning her on even more and she felt her pussy pulse deeply through her panties and shorts. No doubt getting them damp and soaked. She gasped loudly as one hand slipped down and pulled off her shorts.

It didn’t take off her panties yet but started to rub her pussy through her clothed region. It felt amazing and Joyce felt her mind go blank. She just barely registered the lack of clothing on her body and it wasn’t long before she felt the invisible tip of the dick poke at her dripping pussy. She gasped and moaned again as it started to push in and thrust. The pace was slow at first, but that made Joyce lust for more of it. In a breathy voice, she called out, “Harder! Faster! Please, I want more!” The entity complied in a deep thrust into the moaning mess of the woman.

Joyce froze and her eyes went wide with the actions of the ghost inside her. The dick had pushed deep inside of her, farther than anyone or anything had gone before. Joyce for sure thought it reached so far into her pussy that it was hitting her womb with the one thrust. That singular thrust was not the only one that hit so deep. The entity went faster and harder still. Continuing to hammer her womb resulting in Joyce moaning loudly and nearly screaming in pure bliss.

It felt overwhelming for Joyce and her whole mind went blank. Her body, reacting in pleasure and lust, went limp. She barely had control over her body and voice as she came with the dick inside of her. Her muscles contracting before relaxing. The ghost didn’t reach its limit yet and it still fucked her thoroughly. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she couldn’t help but drool in between her moans and gasps for breath.

Her body was impossibly hot and the cold touches that groped and roamed her body felt absolutely blissful. If this wasn’t heaven, it was a close second. She had never felt this way before with any other person and didn’t think she ever would. The ghost seemed to be done and it released its load deep into her womb as she cried out in her sex filled haze. She felt the weird cum-like substance fill her pussy and leak out of her and onto the bed’s blankets.

She could just tell that tomorrow her voice would be almost nonexistent but that didn’t bother her at all, not one bit. She smiled and wished that she could see whatever caused her such pleasure. Her exhaust started to show and she felt quite lightheaded. It wouldn’t be long until she blacked out altogether.

When she woke up she showered. That presence followed her as usual into the shower and she took extra longer cleaning herself. She even took the effort of spreading her legs and cleaning her pussy of the cum from last night. Joyce watched the slick liquid leave her body with interest. Maybe she should take the ‘day after’ pill, just in case. She moaned to herself as she did so and then changed into some sweatpants. She was glad that she didn’t have any work today so all she was planning on doing was relaxing but maybe she could fuck the ghost again. It was definitely worth another try.

But that following day she wondered what that new feeling was. When she was there with the ghost it felt very different. Even if they weren’t doing anything, Joyce still felt something different. Instead of the curiosity and constant presence, the presence was warm and almost caring to her. It hit her like a train when she realized it. It was love and Joyce thought for sure that in most religions she’d be going to hell. Joyce honestly couldn’t care less if she deserved it or not because nothing would ever deny her feelings at that moment in time.


End file.
